Thomas Barrow Gets A Friend
by telemachus grey
Summary: Thomas Barrow desperately needs a friend; it only takes one person to extend kindness and turn Thomas' life around...
1. Chapter 1

_Thomas Barrow Gets A Friend._

Thomas stood alone in the small vegetable garden of Downton Abbey on a fresh and frosty morning. Despite the cold he wore no jacket; his smart black waistcoat and perfectly groomed black hair contrasted against his crisp white shirt sleeves and the ground and trees that were covered with sparkling white crystals of ice. His steady breath hung like miniature clouds in the cold air.

He looked down at his shiny shoes as he methodically rocked the uneven paving slab under him; his mind reflectively running over the events of the last few days. A hotchpotch of memories, yet the butterflies in his stomach evoked within him feelings of the days of his youth, feelings of hopes and expectations. He looked up and with eyes closed, held his face towards the steadily rising sun, allowing it's gentle warmth to caress his face. It was comforting and a welcome relief from the cold.

A sudden noise; Thomas turned to see what had made it.

It was Jimmy, the new footman. Seeing he had been spotted, Jimmy quickly looked away, but then he found courage and looked up to return Thomas' stare.

Thomas smiled at him and raised his hand to say hello. Jimmy just stood there as if not knowing what to do..._or was he just shy?_ They had never had chance to talk, they had only shared the occasional smile at breakfast or as they had passed each other in the corridor.

Thomas beckoned him over and the young blond footman slowly approached him.

Jimmy's face was serious. "What are you doing Mr Barrow?" he asked hesitantly.

Thomas shrugged and smiled at the younger man happily. "Just enjoying the fresh morning air..._and thinking."_

Jimmy nodded, thoughtful.

"I like it here" Thomas explained as he gazed upon the neat rows of vegetables. "It clears my head."

Jimmy moved closer to Thomas to share his view of the garden. They stood silently side by side, the young servants in their smart liveries.

Thomas sensed the blond footman looking up at him and turned.

"Where are you from?" Thomas tried.

"Scarborough..._originally"_ Jimmy replied slowly.

"Scarborough" Thomas repeated, nodding.

"I worked for Lady Anstruther before I came here."

"Ah" Thomas acknowledged. _"Do you like it here?" _

_"It's ok" _Jimmy replied, glancing at the ground_, "but..."_

"Jimmy!" Alfred called, suddenly appearing around the corner of the tall hedge. "You're needed!"

Jimmy's face fell. "I've got to go" he said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'll walk with you" Thomas offered. "I'm _freezing_ to death out here."

They walked towards the house in silence until Jimmy spoke. "Can I ask you something Mr Barrow?"

"Yes, of course" Thomas replied politely, but drew in a deep breath apprehensively.

Jimmy stopped and turned to face him, blinking nervously. _"They say...they say..."_

Thomas' face hardened. _"What_ do they say?" he asked.

"...They say..._you're trouble_, and I should..._stay away from you_._"_ Jimmy's voice trailed off. He couldn't hold Thomas' gaze.

_"Do they?"_ Thomas asked, with suppressed venom in his voice. It wasn't Jimmy's fault of course but the words hit Thomas like a ton of bricks. Even after he had mellowed and no longer viewed the whole world as his enemy and was now a lot kinder as a person, the staff he worked with were still keeping their guard up against him. He had sensed this distance of course, but he had given them the benefit of the doubt. Now he thought about it, not many bothered to speak to him, unless it was a request or order. Maybe Anna was the exception, she spoke kindly to him on the odd days he was down and looked gloomy, but even _she_ didn't speak to him when with her husband.

_"What else do they say?"_ Thomas demanded.

"That's about it" Jimmy added, under his breath. He felt guilty now. Thomas had lost his winning smile.

_"I see..."_ Thomas said, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "So, what do _you_ say?"

Jimmy looked up at him. "I say they're _wrong!"_ he replied eagerly. He turned away shyly and made his leave.

Thomas stared after him. _Could someone be so kind to him_? _Before they even really knew him?_ _Even though everyone had warned him otherwise?_ He saw it now. Jimmy was different; Jimmy was _special_.

"What were you going to ask me?" he shouted after the young footman.

Jimmy stopped and looked back, holding the door ajar.

"I was going to ask if you needed _a friend"_ he shouted. He gave an awkward smile and then he was gone.

Thomas gave a gasp_. "Yes...I do." _


	2. Chapter 2

_This was originally a one chapter story, but I thought it was important to add this chapter. Someone showed me kindness once when I was really upset and years later, I've never forgotten how much that kindness touched me and how much better it made me feel at the time. _

Thomas Barrow Gets A Friend - Chapter 2

"Are you going to the flower show Jimmy?" Ivy asked him with a shy half-smile.

"Probably" he answered with blushing cheeks.

Thomas entered the kitchen and joined the little gathering of house staff. "Where's everyone going?" he asked, blankly scanning their faces.

"The flower show" Daisy answered him. "Are you coming?"

"Well, I..."

"You don't have to" Alfred cut in.

"Well I think I might just come..." Thomas replied challengingly. Instinct always led him to defy anyone who willed him otherwise.

Alfred winced.

Thomas' eyes glided over in Jimmy's direction.

Jimmy gave him a kind smile. "It'll get us away from this place" he offered with a chuckle.

"Quite" Thomas agreed.

-0-

Later that day the servants left Downton Abbey to attend the flower show. Thomas closed the back door and followed the small crowd of servants. He sighed as he donned his hat and trundled his way across the courtyard, his hands in his pockets; alone, _as usual_.

He glanced ahead at Jimmy; Jimmy's arm was linked through Ivy's and he was being decidedly pulled along at her will.

_Another dull and tedious afternoon out_ he thought to himself. He had experienced occassions like this so many times before that he had even got used to feeling lonely among a crowd. But today was different for some reason. Today it really got at him and stung him. _Why was that_?

He glanced at Jimmy again. Jimmy was right in the thick of the crowd and seemed to be the subject of both Ivy and Daisy's attention now. Thomas drew a short deep breath, his lungs felt like they were filling with bitter poison. Everyone seemed to like Jimmy; no one liked _him_.

The staff joined the lane that led to Downton village. It was a beautiful Summer's afternoon and the lane was an avenue of bright verdant foliage. It should have been a joyous occasion; Thomas heard merry laughter from the crowd ahead; but instead he found himself hating this day already. He stopped in his tracks and gave a heavy sigh as he stared at the ground. _Why couldn't he be part of the laughter for once_? _Why did no one like him_? _Why did his heart hurt so much_?

-0-

"Now Jimmy, whose hat is prettiest? _Mine or Daisy's_?" Ivy asked him with a grin.

"That's not fair! You know your hat is prettier than mine!" Daisy complained.

"_Shhh_!" Ivy interjected. "Let's see what _Jimmy_ says" she giggled.

"Well...they're _both_ pretty" Jimmy tried, not wanting to offend either girl.

"Ah, that's kind!" Daisy replied.

"You're so _sweet_ Jimmy" Ivy remarked. "_Much too sweet_!"

He halted suddenly. "Oh, I need to check I brought any money" he declared. He unlinked his arms from the girls and dipped his hands into his pockets. "I think I've lost me money!" he exclaimed, panic on his face.

"What do you need money for?" Ivy challenged him.

"In case I want to buy something!" Jimmy explained.

"What it is Jimmy?" Anna asked as she and Mr Bates who were following behind neared them.

"I've lost me money!" Jimmy said distraught.

Anna reached into her coat pocket. "Lucky I picked this up then, isn't it?" she said with a wry smile as she handed him the note she had found on the ground moments earlier.

"Ah, thanks Anna!" Jimmy exclaimed, blowing out a sigh.

"Now, _be more careful in future_!" Anna warned him. She gave a chuckle and fluffed his hair as she and Mr Bates walked around the little group.

Jimmy still looked worried.

"_What is it_?" Daisy asked him.

"I had a shilling coin _as well_" he declared, glancing frantically at the ground around him. "Help me find it, will you?"

Both girls tried to help.

"What's going on?" Mr Carson asked, as he and Mrs Hughes and Alfred approached.

"Jimmy's lost some money" Daisy answered.

"A shilling" Jimmy added. "You haven't seen it in the lane?"

"Sorry" Mrs Hughes replied. "But if you need anything, come and see me. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Mrs Hughes...but I'd like to find it all the same" Jimmy informed her.

"Well, don't make yourself late" Mrs Hughes added as her little group strolled on.

"I can't see it" Ivy said after a while. "You'll just have to give up." She looked up. "Jimmy, where are you going now?" she called after him. "You can't search the whole lane! It'll take forever!"

-0-

Thomas trundled back along the lane, his heart in despair. He couldn't bear to be by himself today while everyone else had company. It was grossly unfair! _Why was he going to see a stupid flower show anyway_? _And with people he didn't like!_

As he turned into the long driveway leading up to Downton Abbey he was sure he heard his name being called.

"_Mr Barrow_!" it came again. "_Mr Barrow, wait_!"

Thomas turned.

Jimmy ran up to him. "Mr Barrow..._Thomas_..." he puffed, "..._where are you going?" _He bent forward and placed his hands on his knees to support himself, breathing hard.

"_You came back_" Thomas remarked under his breath. He stared at the young footman in disbelief.

Jimmy caught his breath and stood up. "I wondered where you were. I knew you must be somewhere behind us, _but when I couldn't see you_..._what is it Thomas? What's wrong?" _

Tears had once again begun to well up in Thomas' eyes. "I...don't want to be in the way..." he mumbled, hardly able to speak.

"_What do you mean, in the way_?"

"No one..._no one likes me_" Thomas explained woefully, the words tearing at his heart as he spoke them.

Jimmy winced. He placed a hand on Thomas' arm consolingly. "_I like you_" he said softly, "and I'll walk with you to the show if you like...so you don't have to be alone."

Thomas almost choked. _Jimmy's words were so kind it almost crippled him_.

"I...asked you if you needed a friend" Jimmy said slowly. "I think you do, _don't you_?"

Thomas could only nod.

"Come on then" Jimmy said kindly, as he guided Thomas back down the lane towards Downton village and the flower show.


End file.
